Un peu de conte d'amour
by enkeli-kitsu
Summary: [CATS] A work in progress...Alonzo can't stick to one mate and he and Jemima are now in trouble.
1. Chapter 1

"Alonzo! ALONZO!" Munkustrap called. Demeter shrugged in confusion.

"He was here before."

"Before is no good! I need him NOW!" Munkustrap scowled, pacing down the deserted street and peering into all the shadows. Demeter ran to catch the taller cat up.

"Calm down! He'll be around." She soothed, taking his arm. "Maybe Cassandra will know where he is."

Munkustrap sighed. "Yeah, probably. They're a bit of an item, aren't they?"

Demeter giggled. "Cassandra would wish so! I'm not so sure Alonzo wants the commitment! The other queens say she follows him around everywhere, and he doesn't want to hurt her feelings by telling her to go away!"

"Does she have feelings?"

"Munku! Of course she does. You know it – stop being so grumpy!" Munku looked at his mate, then sighed.

"Sorry. I'm just annoyed with Alonzo. I'll stop taking it out on you." He nuzzled her fondly. They didn't notice Cassandra slink up behind them.

"Where's Alonzo?" She asked. The two cats turned around, startled. There was a short silence as Munkustrap slowly counted to ten in French – he was up to his eyes in requests for Alonzo, and Cassandra was just about the last straw.

"He's not here." He said, managing to control his voice. "I'm looking for him." Cassandra didn't notice he spoke with suppressed annoyance.

"Oh, really?" She smiled in her seductive way. "So am I! We can look together!" Demeter stepped as close to Munkustrap as she could get and put her arm round him, just to make sure Cassandra remembered they were mates. There was another second's silence as Munkustrap's eyes left Cassandra's and refocused on the ground near their feet.

"Hah!" He growled, leaping viciously onto a half-browned leaf that lay twitching in the breeze. The two queens watched in surprise, their differences forgotten as their leader proceeded to rip the leaf to shreds, muttering under his breath as he did so.

"Is he…alright?" Cassandra murmered. "Only he's acting like a kitten!" Demeter shrugged, smiling fondly at her mate.

"Anger management." She explained. "Poor leaf."

Munkustrap finished shredding the leaf and straightened up with all his usual dignity, flicking remnants from his claws.

"Shall we go, then?" He asked calmly. "Alonzo must be around here somewhere. It's his turn to look after the kittens. I know he isn't the most efficient kit-sitter, but Jennyanydots needs a break sometimes!"

Cassandra shrugged in her slinky way.

"I'll check the roofs." She suggested. "Are you coming with me, Munku?" Demeter scowled.

"He's coming with me!" She glared at the graceful Siamese. Munku looked at her.

"Correction, Demeter!" He said, stifling a laugh as his mate turned outraged eyes on him. "Don't worry!" He grinned, licking her ear affectionately. "I'll do the backstreets and the alleyways. You can take the main street and Cassandra can do the roofs." Demeter sighed and cuffed him over the shoulder with her velveted paw.

"Alright." She agreed, and the three cats parted, Cassandra leaping onto a fence and then onto the rooftops, Munkustrap turning down a shadowed alleyway and Demeter setting off down the main street.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alonzo and Jemima lay on their backs on a rooftop, gazing at the stars. The slates were still warm from the day's sunlight, making a pleasant surface to stretch on.

"See that? That's what the humans call 'Orion', and that's his Pollicle." Alonzo said, pointing vaguely at the sky.

"Which one?" Jemima asked, interested.

"Uh, well, it's a whole group of them."

"Which group?"

"Erm…that one, that one, that one and that one!" Alonzo waved his paw expressively in the general direction of Venus. "That bright one's his eye!" Jemima went up on one elbow and gave him a look.

"You don't know! You're just pretending to be clever!" She teased.

"Jemima! That was a roundabout way of saying I'm stupid!" He rolled over till he was sitting, the laughter in his eyes betraying his severe voice.

"Oh, really?" She giggled. "Very nice of you to take me stargazing! Maybe you could first learn a little more than I know already!" Alonzo hardly knew what to say. He wasn't the sort of cat who, when asked to be taken to look at the stars by a pretty queen, would say he didn't know how to stargaze! "For example," Jemima continued. "Orion's over there." She pointed in the opposite direction to where Alonzo had been gesturing.

"Oh, fiddle!" Alonzo grinned. "My paws are cold and have the shakes tonight, that's all! They won't go where I want them to…" He broke off as Jemima giggled again.

"Oh, sure!" She agreed lightly. "Shall I hold them, to keep them warm?" Alonzo smiled and took her paws in his, and they lay back to watch her beloved moon rise.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to my 4 reviewers! I hope you like the next chapter. Yeah, I like Alonzo and Jemima together as well!  
_

_

* * *

_

Cassandra moved stealthily along the rooftops, balancing easily on the ridgepole of each roof and winding her way delicately round the chimneys. She moved with all the natural grace of an Abyssinian, and her clear blue eyes never stopped searching each roof for Alonzo. A tiny sigh escaped her as she thought of the black and white tom. She knew many of the other queens didn't like her, but the worst thing was that the toms avoided her too. Alonzo was the only one who she felt at least a little secure with.

'I know I'm not really pretty,' She thought to herself. 'But I don't understand why they don't like me. Plenty of the other queens aren't beautiful, and they never have trouble finding a mate.' Cassandra didn't realise it was her manner, rather than her looks, that turned the other cats away. She had been brought up in the richest area of London and was inclined to give herself airs, which annoyed the queens. The toms just thought she was weird. She was too mysterious for most of them, and they did their best to avoid her.

As Cassandra crossed to the next roof she caught a scent – Alonzo had been this way! But he wasn't the only one. Putting her nose to the tiles, she caught the scent of another cat – a queen. But who it was, Cassandra couldn't tell. The short fur on the back of her neck raised in confusion and a little anger. Alonzo wouldn't take another queen and leave her – would he? She didn't know. He had never been as affectionate to her as she had seen the other mates be. Perhaps he didn't like her either, after all. Warily she continued, afraid of what she might see but unable to turn away and, above all, angry with whichever queen might be trying to steal Alonzo away from her.

Two roofs later, she saw them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alonzo gazed into Jemima's large, dark eyes.

"Your eyes are as beautiful as the moon and the stars," He whispered, bringing his paw up to stroke her cheek. She smiled at him and reached her golden face up to his, bumping noses with him and then rubbing against him affectionately. Alonzo returned the caress, his heart racing as she slid closer. Then they both looked up in surprise as they were cast into shadow, a shape above them blocking the moonlight. Cassandra stared down at Alonzo, claws glinting. Her blue eyes were filled with pain and sadness.

"Alonzo…" She whispered. Then she looked at Jemima, and her eyes hardened. "You! I might have known!" She spat bitterly. Of all the cats, it had to be Jemima, the prettiest queen in the whole Junkyard. Without warning she dived forward, knocking Alonzo with her back paws and slashing at Jemima, hatred filling her eyes. With a squeal of surprise Jemima rolled away. Alonzo skidded on some the tiles, sliding dangerously near the edge of the roof as the two queens gained their feet at the same time.

"Cassandra, wait!" Jemima cried, backing away. "I'm sorry…"

"It's too late for sorry!" Cassandra hissed. She lunged again at the smaller cat, managing to swipe her opponent's arm. Jemima cried out, more from surprise that Cassandra would hurt her than from pain, and ran towards the ridgepole of the roof to get away. She wasn't a fighter, and she knew that if she stayed she'd get hurt. Cassandra began to pursue, her jealousy and anger blocking out any common sense she had, but a call from below stopped her.

"Cassandra! Please, stop!" Alonzo pleaded. He had managed to scramble back from the edge of the roof where he had almost fallen to the hard concrete two storeys below. She watched him furiously as he approached. From the corner of his eye, Alonzo saw Jemima disappearing swiftly along the rooftops and cursed inwardly. It was about the worst situation for a tom to be in, but he had to stop Cassandra from hurting Jemima.

"It's my fault. Don't blame Jemima." He said. "She's little more than a kitten and she knew no better. It's me who has been unfaithful." Cassandra spat at his paws and glared at him. She seemed to be about to say something, but then suddenly her attitude changed. She dropped her head.

"Alonzo…" She whispered, tears threatening to choke her voice. "How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me…" A sob shook her body, and she turned and darted away, crying brokenly. It took a lot to make Cassandra shed tears – she prided herself on having control over her emotions, and could be rather scornful of 'weaker' queens. However, now she felt like her heart was breaking, and she ran, not knowing where she was going, but feeling that she couldn't possibly face the others in the Junkyard. Now that Alonzo had betrayed her. She leapt onto the fence and down into the street and raced away into the night, still sobbing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Deme?" A small, wavering call sounded from the edge of the street ahead. Demeter recognised Jemima's voice. She sounded upset. Demeter ran forward a few paces.

"Jemi? Where are you?" She asked, and Jemima moved out of the shadows and into her older sister's arms.

"What's the matter, Jem?" Demeter asked in concern, hugging her tightly. Jemima choked back a sob.

"It's all my fault." She whispered. "I was on the roofs with Alonzo and Cassandra found us. Oh, she was so angry…she tried to hurt me but I ran away. But Dem…I think she was sad, behind her anger." Jemima rubbed her tears away and looked up into her sister's golden eyes. "Cassandra never really fits in, does she? I wish now that I hadn't asked Alonzo to come…but he is so strong and handsome." She finished wistfully.

Demeter was startled at her words. It was the first she had known of her smaller sister beginning to seek a mate, though of course, Demeter reminded herself, she was quite old enough now.

"Oh, Jem…you've got a bit of a problem there!" She agreed ruefully. "Did Cassandra hurt you?"

"Only scratched. No - " She protested as Demeter began looking over her protectively, "It's nothing, really. Barely drew blood. I licked it clean." She offered her well-licked forearm for inspection. Once Demeter was satisfied that it really was just a shallow cut, she suggested to her small sister that they continue walking the street until they met with Munkustrap again.

"We were searching for Alonzo," Demeter explained. "Cassandra took the roofs, and Munku the backstreets. It was his turn to kit-sit."

"Oops." Jemima smiled shakily. "He must have forgotten again!"

"We guessed that! But now we have something more to deal with. Tell me, Jem," She turned her intense gaze on her sister's wide, beautiful eyes. "Do you really love Alonzo – more than just a crush?" Jemima sighed and turned her head away.

"I don't know. I've never felt this way before…with Tugger, it was different. I just wanted to scream every time I saw him! But Alonzo is so much more mature. Truthfully," She looked back at Demeter, "I probably don't love him, not like you and Munkustrap. But then, Alonzo doesn't love Cassandra that way either." She pointed out shrewedly. "I do LIKE him, though!" She grinned. Demeter laughed.

"Don't worry, kit. You're way too young to experience true love yet…but believe me, it'll come, and Heaviside, you will know it!"

"I believe you!" Jemima was so fervent that Demeter laughed again. Jemima had watched the mating dance at the Ball a few times now, and the passion of the dancing pair still amazed her. "But now what do I do? Cassandra's angry and miserable, and Alonzo probably won't want to see me again. And Cassandra will be angry with him too." Demeter sighed.

"I really think that the best thing you can do is wait till she's calmed down a little, then just, well, _grovel_ and hope Alonzo does the same. She may break off her relationship with him, but Munku won't be happy if there's dissonance within the tribe. And I don't think it's a good idea to continue with Alonzo, either."

"But Demi…" Jemima protested, unwilling to lose the new relationship she had formed with Alonzo. Before she could continue, they were interrupted by a call from above. Alonzo peered down at the two queens anxiously.

"Jemima? Are you ok?" He asked, searching for a safe place to descend.

"I'm fine. Are you?" Jemima called back, wriggling a little with pleasure that he cared enough to ask after her.

"Yeah, but I don't think Cassandra is. She ran off in that direction," He pointed in the opposite direction to the Junkyard, "And she was really upset." He found a tree growing from someone's yard right up to the roof, and scrambled down it.

"Well, she would be." Demeter said severely. She was inclined to be tougher on Alonzo than her sister – he was several years older, after all, and should have known better than to two-time. A guilty expression crossed Alonzo's handsome black-and-white face as Demeter continued. "Think of how she feels. You went right behind her back, and it's probable she was insecure anyway, beneath all her airs."

"You're right." Alonzo admitted, with an embarrassed glance at Jemima. There was nothing he wanted more right now than to just go and hide somewhere for a week, until all this had blown over. "Maybe we should go back and wait till she turns up? Surely she won't leave the tribe completely. And by the time she comes back, she'll be calmer…and we can forget it all?" He asked hopefully. Demeter shook her head.

"You really have to apologise – both of you."

Jemima sighed again, then poked her sister.

"Miss Wise! Be careful or you may turn into a hooter-bird." She teased. Owls, or hooter-birds as they were nicknamed by kittens, were notorious for appearing to be wise, but having their heads full of stuff and nonsense for most of the time. Demeter gasped in mock indignation.

"Why, you cheeky rascal! I've a good mind to send you to Jenny for a good bath -" she was interrupted by Jemima's wail of despair.

"Nooo! Anything but that!" She begged. It was the most kittenish of punishments, and Jemima knew all too well how the babies would laugh if they caught her, a queen, being licked clean by Jennyanydots.

"Demeter…ALONZO!" Alonzo jumped at the sound of his name and looked at Munkustrap, who was emerging from an alley. "And just WHERE were you tonight?" There was deep meaning in the silver tabby's tone, and Alonzo gasped as realisation dawned.

"Everlasting Cat! I was kit-sitting tonight!"

"Yes. You were." Munku was at his most severe. "And thanks to you, poor Jennyanydots has had to miss nearly half of her night off. No!" He stopped Alonzo's apology. "Get there, now!" Alonzo took one look at the towering silver tabby, gulped, and ran. Demeter and Jemima managed to control themselves until he was out of earshot, then began to howl with laughter. Munku looked at them in surprise.

"What?" He asked. Jemima tried to stop laughing.

"His FACE!" She spluttered.

"Poor Alonzo! He hasn't had a scolding in years. He looked like a kitten caught at the cream!" Demeter giggled.

"You're the one acting like a kitten!" Munkustrap told his mate reproachfully, refusing to see the funny side. "And Jemima, where did you come from?" Jemima stopped laughing and looked up at her sister's mate shyly. She hadn't quite come to terms with being closely related to the protector of the Jellicle Tribe yet, and his height compared to her tiny frame didn't make things easier. Demeter understood her difficulty and explained for her, including how Cassandra had found Alonzo and Jemima together, and how she had been violent and then run away. She knew Munkustrap would want to know of something like this happening. Munkustrap frowned.

"She scratched you?" He asked Jemima with concern. Jemima nodded.

"But it didn't hurt, Munkustrap, really. It was just a little scratch. I ran away before she could hurt me." Munku sighed.

"The problem, Jem, is what she might have done if you couldn't run away. I can't risk things like this happening. She has to learn to control her anger if she wants to stay in the tribe. Oh, I'm not kicking her out!" He exclaimed as Demeter and Jemima both began to protest. "But do you see my point? Once violence starts within a Cat, it grows, and I'm not talking about friendly brawls. In all the Heaviside we do NOT want another Macavity on our hands."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cassandra returned to the Junkyard just before dawn began to break. She didn't speak to any of the others, but went straight to her den and stayed there. When Jemima plucked up the courage to try and apologise, she was turned away without having a chance to say sorry – Cassandra hissed that she never wanted to even see Jemima's face again. Alonzo, approaching after his kit-sitting duties were over, fared no better. After consulting each other and Munku and Demeter, Alonzo and Jemima decided it was better to leave the angry queen alone for a while.

"What shall we do now?" Jemima asked Alonzo as they sat together on top of the old oven. "I mean, us together? I want to continue…" She looked at him shyly.

"I do as well," Alonzo said, looking at her gravely, "and I think that the damage has been done where Cassandra is concerned. Let's just…keep out of the way of her, and the others, for a while." Jemima nodded. They were both in trouble with the adults of the tribe over the affair, and the only other cat close to Jemima's age, Victoria, teased her mercilessly.

While the older cats didn't really notice that they saw less of both Alonzo and Jemima, Cassandra realised almost at once. The pair were careful about leaving the Junkyard separately, but often they were both missing the whole night, and in the daytime they could sometimes be found snoozing in the sunlight together – never in either one of their dens, of course. As the weeks went by, the tribe grew used to seeing the two together, and as normal life in the Junkyard continued, the affair was almost forgotten. By all but one.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry! Short chapter! But I'm going away for a few days and I won't be able to write, so I thought I'd better update with what I have so far. Also, please be kind with Mungo's accent...I have no idea how to write it!  
_

_Thanks again to people reviewing! _

_To Nabooru (and Taij Zann Rung): It always seems to me that in CATS fandom Jemima is too innocent. When she is written so innocent, it's like she has no character. So I'm trying to give her one! The same with Cassandra having a bad reputation - I want to give her feelings too. But you have to wait and see if she turns evil!  
_

_To Sleeping Tiger: I'm copying your example with reviews! Yep, Abyssinians are cute! I used to think Cassandra was Siamese too...but I was convinced otherwise by Oriana of Oriana's Moonlit Playground website. And I thought Jemima was cute as Deme's sister...it's wierd that it's an unusual connection because they do look very similar!_

_To Shadowheart333, Demo the Obsessed Jackalope and Koishii-Kitsune-Akira: Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

_

* * *

_

"MUNGOJERRIE!" The yell echoed through the Junkyard. A young, muscular calico tom poked his head out from the tunnel.

"WHAT?" He yelled back with a distinct cockney accent. The Rum Tum Tugger stalked towards him, his mane bristling with annoyance.

"What did you do with my catnip mouse? I know you took it!" He said as Mungojerrie shook his head indignantly.

"I di'n't take your catnip!" He replied, crawling out of the tunnel and facing the other tom. "I aint been anywhere near your den!" Tugger frowned.

"Then it was your sister."

"T'was not!" Mungo scowled fiercely. "Teazer wouldn't 'ave taken anything from you. You know we don' steal from cats anymore!"

Tugger sighed loudly.

"Well, if you didn't take it, who did?" He asked sarcastically. "Really, Mungo, I'd think much better of you if you owned up." At this completely out-of-character little speech, Mungojerrie was lost for words, and merely gaped at the tall, maned cat. The Tugger turned with a resentful jerk and strode away, muttering under his breath. Mungo watched him go, fuming. It was bad enough still being treated like an outcast at times – when they KNEW he didn't work for Macavity anymore! But to be wrongly accused of stealing from another cat really hurt his pride. He and his twin sister, Rumpelteazer, were brilliant burglars, but nowadays they only stole from rich humans. As starving youngsters they had been easily impressed when Macavity's underlings took them in and trained them, but an ingrained sense of honour given them by their dead Jellicle parents, had helped them leave the evil cat's gang and join the Jellicle Tribe. Some of the cats in the tribe still didn't really trust them, Mungo knew, and if Tugger spread this rumour around he and Teazer would be in deep Pollicle poo. Hopefully not literally.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jemima found the Tugger's catnip mouse lying smack in the middle of her den, she was surprised to say the least. As a former Fankitten, she recognised it as Tugger's instantly, and supposed that one of the smaller kittens, Etcetera or Electra, had found the thing and knocked it into her den by accident. Grinning, she picked it up and headed over to the tyre, where the two friends loved to play and Tugger-spot. Sure enough, Etcetera and Electra were there, Electra's dark fur contrasting with Etcetera's almost white coat. They were whispering together, probably plotting how to next ambush Tugger, Jemima thought with a smile. She snuck up behind them and tossed the mouse in front of them. They both jumped, startled, and stared with confusion at the faded grey toy. Then…

"Is that…?" Electra began, her eyes widening till they looked as if they could fall out of her head.

"TUGGER'S MOUSE!" Etcy screamed, pouncing on the thing. Both kittens inhaled a good deal of catnip fumes as she landed on it, and soon a pair of more hyper kittens it would be hard to find.

"Oops…" Jemima giggled to herself, wondering how long it took a kitten to come down from a catnip high. She was about to show herself and suggest they returned the mouse to Tugger, when the cat himself showed up, having heard the words "tugger" and "mouse" from all the way across the Junkyard.

"You two took it?" He asked incredulously, making a grab for the mouse. Etcetera turned on him excitedly.

"TUGGER!" She yelled, launching herself at him and hugging him tightly. Tugger grinned smugly. Electra, being a little less naturally hyper, tried to explain.

"We didn't _steal _it!" She exclaimed. "It just fell out of the sky!" Then her emotions – and catnip – overtook her and she followed Etcetera's example and glomped the sexy tom.

"You expect me to believe that?" Tugger asked, but it was clear he didn't mind any more. "Now go and play…before Bombalurina sees you!" He suggested, untangling himself deftly from their little arms. They both squeaked at the mention of Tugger's official mate and bounced their way back to the tyre, giggling. Bombalurina could be quite sharp with anyone, even the kittens, playing with _her _mate – a pity for her, really, because the Tugger would never stick to hanging around with one cat.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok, here's the next chapter! I won't be able to update so frequently now, because I have finals exams in 4 weeks and I need to study. But I will try to put up a chapter at least once a week! And this isn't going to turn out some 30-chapter epic (it's quite drawn-out already) so, yeah. Thanks for being patient, and thank you all for reviewing!_

_

* * *

_

"TUGGER!" Bombalurina called, leaping gracefully over stacks of magazines and soggy cardboard boxes. "Where are you?" She had been searching for her mate for nearly half an hour, and her patience was worn thin. She had almost circum-navigated the entire Junkyard and the sexy lion-maned tom was nowhere to be found. Frowning in confusion, the red queen climbed up to a chair balanced on top of some junk and scanned the place with sharp eyes. Nothing. It was frustrating – Tugger was always at the Junkyard at this time, and she needed to ask him what he'd done with her comb. Of course, she could always clean herself in the conventional cat manner of licking, but using a comb was so much more glamorous! And she knew the Tugger found it easier to manage that mane of his with a comb than with his tongue, so he must have been using it again. She looked around again and spotted Alonzo and Jemima entering the Junkyard. In the hope that they would have seen the Tugger recently, she climbed down from the chair and went to greet the two.

"Alonzo, Jemima!" She called as they stepped through a hole in the fence. They both looked around, rather guiltily, and visibly relaxed when they saw it was Bombaluina. She was usually too interested in her own affairs to notice the affairs of others, unless it was hot gossip, and the Alonzo/Jemima pair had ceased to be noticed a while ago now.

"Hi 'Rina!" Jemima replied, smiling at the older queen, her sister's best friend. Alonzo nodded politely, concealing his impatience to be alone with Jemima again.

"Hi. Jem, d'you know where Tugger is? Have you seen him?" Bombalurina asked, inspecting one of her claws delicately. Jemima shrugged.

"Sorry, we haven't seen him. Why?"

"He has my comb and I need it." She replied, already distracted by Cassandra entering the Junkyard. "Hey, Cassandra?" She called, moving over. Cassandra jumped, as did Alonzo and Jemima at the sound of her name. Looking decidedly wary, Cassandra answered as Alonzo and Jemima disappeared into the shadows.

"Yes?" She said a little curtly. She had hoped not to be noticed. After their conversation had ended with the same result as the last, albeit a little less friendly, Cassandra moved away to her own den and Bombalurina, feeling she couldn't possibly have dirty fur a moment longer, sighed and sat down to lick herself clean.

Cassandra slunk to her den, a wicker laundry basket tipped on its side in a secluded corner of the Junkyard. She curled herself in the bottom of it and lay there, to all appearance asleep.

Ever since the incident with Alonzo and Jemima, Cassandra had kept to herself even more than usual. She hadn't even come out to talk with the other cats, and although some of the more considerate queens had tried to persuade her to join in, they had by now given up and turned to more interesting things. At first, Cassandra had just seethed quietly in her den. She could hold a grudge for a very long time – one of her less admirable traits – and she had a heavy one against both Alonzo and Jemima. Thoughts of her revenge chased each other around in her head, and she gloated inwardly at the images of what would happen when her plan came to work. The first stage hadn't worked properly, but she had high hopes for the second.

In the quiet, she heard raised voices. The Tugger, and Bombalurina. She smiled. She knew where that comb of Bombalurina's was, and one thing was for sure, the Tugger didn't have it.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the not-so-quick update! Again, my excuses are study for exams and various music concerts to rehearse for. So I rattled this off last night, long as possible because I've had some complaints about short chapters (sorry, people!). Ok, thank you all for reviewing, I love reading your reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_

* * *

_

It didn't take long for the Jellicles to notice that many things were going missing. At first most of them thought it was just coincidence that everyone lost their possessions at the same time. Nobody was immune to dropping something amidst the piles of junk and losing it, particularly the younger cats. But after a few weeks the adults were growing suspicious.

"I could understand if a few cats lost things," Munkustrap remarked to Jellylorum after they had searched everywhere for Electra's favourite ball-with-a-bell-inside. "Yet so many things have been lost that I'm beginning to think that this can't be an accident. But surely none of our tribe would steal, especially from the kittens."

"It's hard to believe," Jellylorum agreed ruefully. "I hate to say it, but it seems they are being taken out of spite." Munkustrap grimaced expressively.

"I'm sure it's not the twins," He said, referring to Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer. "They really have turned over a new leaf recently. Besides, Rumpelteazer lost her pearl bracelet the other day."

"You'd better call a meeting." Jellylorum suggested. "Maybe the others will have ideas. It's possible it's Macavity's doing, trying to create conflict within the tribe."

"I'm sure Mistoffelees would know if Macavity was skulking about," Munkustrap said, a hint of uncertainty in his voice. He didn't want to think that Macavity was back – but maybe he'd prefer it that Macavity was doing these things, rather than one of the trusted members of the tribe. "Alright, I'll call a meeting at the tyre for midnight tonight. Whisper-to-Whisker." Jellylorum nodded and ran off, looking for the two cats she had to pass the message to. The Jellicles had a system going much like a human phone-tree, each cat repeating the message to the next so that everyone heard about the latest developments. Jellylorum's cats to tell were Plato and Mistoffelees, and she went in search of them. Munkustrap headed off to find Victoria and Alonzo.

Soon, whisper-to-whisker was running swiftly through the tribe, and sure enough all the cats were at the tyre by midnight, the last to arrive being an out of breath Jemima and Skimbleshanks, who had sprinted to get back from the station in time. The youngest kittens had been told to play inside the car, and stay out of trouble – Jennyanydots kept a careful eye on the broken back window in case a naughty kit might try to escape.

Raising his voice, Munkustrap spoke to the assembled cats.

"As most of you have probably noticed, over the past month or so a lot of small possessions have gone missing." A murmur and a sea of nodding heads greeted this statement. "Unfortunately, I have reached the conclusion that this can't possibly be coincidence or accident any longer. Barring the possibility of Macavity's mischief," there was a shiver throughout the tribe at the evil cat's name, "we have a thief in our midst. It saddens me to think that any of you here could do such a thing to their fellow tribesmates, but this is the situation. If anyone has any ideas or contributions, please offer it now."

Mistoffelees stood.

"Just saying that it isn't Macavity, at least not him in person. I haven't felt his magic near for ages." He said simply, sitting down again immediately. Munkustrap nodded.

"Thank you, Misto. Anyone else?"

"Yes," Mungojerrie called from the back, his cockney accent standing out in the silence. "I know some of you think that Teazer and me might be behind this. I've had questions from some of you about your missing stuff," he looked pointedly at the Tugger. "But it's not us. We haven't taken anything from another cat for ages, and isn't it true that most of your own trinkets come from our human burglaries?" The cats nodded, some reluctantly. "So you see. We've got nothing to gain by robbing any of you, and we don't want to take from our friends anyway. Right Teazer?"

"Right!" His smaller sister agreed.

There was a short silence, then Cassandra stood up.

"So, most of us have had things stolen. Who's had something go missing?" She asked them all. Munkustrap didn't move, but approved silently. This could be an easy way of telling the culprit's friends, or possibly even the culprit themselves, if they were that naïve and easily trapped. He raised his paw, still slightly annoyed over the loss of the silver metallic ring that was usually attached to his collar. Most of the others did too. In fact, there were only two cats out of the entire group that hadn't lost anything.

"Alonzo, Jemima?" Cassandra asked, surprise evident in her voice. "How come you haven't had your stuff taken? Everyone else has." Jemima shrugged uncomfortably.

"I don't know. I just haven't lost anything." She said simply. Surely, surely Cassandra didn't think that she would steal anything? Alonzo gripped her paw comfortingly, knowing how the young queen was feeling.

"I haven't lost anything, but perhaps the thief didn't get around to us yet." He suggested calmly. Jemima looked appealingly at Demeter, who sprang to her feet instantly.

"I don't know what you're trying to imply, Cassandra, but Jemima would never, ever take anything from anyone. You all should know that!" She said stormily. Usually it took a lot to make Demeter lose her cool, but she was fiercely protective. Cassandra looked hurt, and Munkustrap put his paw on Demeter's arm. The touch seemed to bring Demeter to her senses, and she looked slightly apologetically at Cassandra. The slender Abyssinian didn't notice, however. She began talking again.

"Doesn't anyone else think it's strange that they're the only ones who haven't lost anything? I think they should be made suspects until proven innocent." She suggested. A burst of noise greeted this statement. Most of the cats shook their heads and growled softly, or called in disagreement to Cassandra and Munkustrap alike. None of them could, at first, imagine that either Alonzo or Jemima, Jellicles since birth, would do such a thing.

"SILENCE!" Munkustrap roared from the tyre, and the noise level subsided. Bombalurina sprang to her feet.

"But this wouldn't be the first time those two have stirred trouble," She reminded them all. "Don't you remember what happened just a few weeks ago?" There was a muttering. Both Jemima and Alonzo flinched, Jemima having to gulp back tears. Alonzo put his arms around her, glaring at both Cassandra and Bombalurina defiantly.

"That was completely different, and unfair to drag up a dead issue!" He said angrily. "Why would we want to steal from you? We have no gain from it!"

"Oh, I don't know." Cassandra smiled thoughtfully, her eyes glinting at her angry ex-mate. "Some of the missing things are very pretty. Jemima loves pretty things. And Alonzo, you like catnip nearly as much as the Rum Tum Tugger. You realise, four catnip-filled cushions, and three filled toys have gone missing? Satisfy you enough?" While Alonzo was gasping at both the insult, and the audacity of Cassandra, Demeter found her tongue.

"So what have you lost, Cassandra?" She asked. "I haven't heard you complaining." Cassandra smirked.

"I don't complain. But yesterday I lost a small mirror with roses painted on the back. You do love roses, don't you, Jemima, and nobody can deny you're pretty enough to like mirrors." Nobody could disagree with this, although if Jemima had faults, vanity was certainly not among them.

"I didn't take it!" Jemima called pleadingly.

"She DIDN'T!" Demeter yelled. Cassandra suddenly lost her temper, the memory of the way the little queen had stolen her tom driving her crazy.

"You're a sneaky little rat, a two-faced thieving she-Pollicle!" She hissed venomously at Jemima. "And as for you, Alonzo, you're nothing but a sleazy two-timer whose mother slept with a Peke!" She was broken of by Munkustrap's second yell for silence.

"Cassandra that is enough! You've made your point!" He said quellingly, glaring at her. "And I'll thank you to keep your temper and your language under control. This is supposed to be a rational discussion!"

When she had sat down and silence reigned once more, he spoke wearily.

"Does anyone have anything to say?"

"I do!" Demeter said. "Jemima would never do such a thing, and nor would Alonzo!"

"I'll second that!" Victoria called, glaring at Cassandra.

"And I!" Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots called together.

"I call for a search of Alonzo and Jemima's dens!" Cassandra spoke up again. "If we don't find the missing things there, I'll admit to being wrong." Demeter growled.

"I'll second that," Exotica said unexpectedly. The quiet brown queen was one of Cassandra's few friends, and decided that she had better prove her friendship by sticking up for her. Munkustrap sighed.

"As the impartial, I must agree to the search." He said, reluctance heard in his voice. There was a collective gasp, and Jemima buried her face in Alonzo's fur.

"Don't worry." He whispered so only she could hear. "We know it's not true, and so do the others. They won't find anything in our dens. Cassandra is probably still angry about…you know. That's why she wants to make us upset."

Nobody suspected Cassandra of framing the two. Such a thing had never been heard of within the tribe, and most of them naively supposed that Cassandra was angry – and rightfully so – about the incident of the last month. So when Munkustrap discovered a stash of the missing catnip creations hidden cleverly in Alonzo's den, and Jellylorum discovered a collection of pretty objects in Jemima's, they were all shocked to the core. Jemima and Alonzo most of all. Demeter refused to believe it, but she was Jemima's family after all. The others turned on the two, and while Munkustrap refused to banish them from the tribe, there was nothing he could do. In his heart he knew that Alonzo and Jemima wouldn't do it, but the evidence was there.

Jemima was heartbroken, especially when her closest friends pushed her away. The only ones who stood by her were Victoria, and her sister Demeter. The kittens, Etcetera and Electra, didn't understand what was going on, but had been told to stay away from them. The toms all shunned Alonzo. The average tom was less spiteful and more straightforward than a queen, and they just refused to speak to him. When the other queens began freezing out Demeter and Victoria as well, Jemima knew that something had to be done.

"They won't believe us." She sobbed to Alonzo one night. "We can't put Deme and Vicky through this as well, and I've noticed that Deme and Munku have been arguing recently over this problem. Munku can't prove us innocent and he has to act fairly. We have to leave. I just hope it's not forever."


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Eeep...sorry about that lack of updates! I hope everyone likes this chapter, thanks for sticking with me and reviewing! This isn't the longest sort of chapter, either...but on Thursday I start study leave so I'll have more time to write! _

* * *

As usual, Cassandra was alone in her den. She held in her paws the decorated mirror she had claimed Jemima stole from her. Staring into her own large blue eyes, she sighed. She had thought that making Alonzo and Jemima miserable would make her feel better, but it didn't.

'They deserve it, both of them,' she thought, trying to convince herself. 'They deserved to be punished for what they did to me. But…I never expected it to go so far.' She dropped the mirror onto the floor and put her head between her paws. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she felt guilty. She hadn't thought it would be such a big deal. In fact, she hadn't considered the after-effects of this revenge at all. She had been angry and sad, and she'd wanted to hurt them. But now nearly the whole tribe hated Alonzo and Jemima. Cassandra felt that the punishment was worse than the crime, for most of the cats would not even speak to the two, let alone trust or accept them. In fact, most of them were of the opinion that they should be forced to leave the tribe. The Jellicle Cats had their morals, and stealing from another cat was one of the worse things in everyone's eyes.

Cassandra sighed again. There was nothing she could do now. If she admitted what she'd done, there was no question that she would be banished. Unlike Jemima and Alonzo, she was not a favourite with the other cats, and what she had done was sneaky and deceitful. They might even say it was cruel. And, Cassandra realised, they would be right. However faithless Alonzo had been to her, and however much emotional pain she had been through, there was no excuse for acting this way towards them.

'I shouldn't have done it,' she muttered to herself unhappily. 'It was enough that they had done wrong. They tried to apologise, I know, but I wouldn't accept it. I'm a Jellicle! Jellicles forgive, not seek revenge. They were in the wrong, but by doing this I put myself in the wrong. While my pain fades over time, theirs could easily be for the rest of their lives. And now…I can't do anything about it.' She curled up and tried to sleep, but her conscience wouldn't let her. Eventually, she got up and went to walk around the Junkyard. It was silent, for at this time of day most of the cats were either in their human homes or sleeping in the sun. She walked along the roof of the car and jumped to a long wooden beam. Halfway across, she froze. There they were, the epitome of her guilt, climbing out of the huge, dented bass drum. The old, familiar resentment rose in her chest, but she bit it back. Crouching, her brown fur camouflaged with the wood, she watched as they began taking small possessions out of the drum, which had been their shared den for a few weeks. Jemima put them in a blanket, and Alonzo dragged it swiftly away. Puzzled, Cassandra frowned in thought. What were they doing?

Soon the den was empty, and the stuff had all been transported to the large gap under the tyre, which was the traditional den of the Jellicle protector and his mate. Then Alonzo and Jemima began running towards the gap in the fence, which served as one of the many entrances to the Junkyard. As they jumped through, it dawned on Cassandra what had happened.

"They're leaving!" She accidentally spoke aloud in her surprise and dismay, jumped at the sound of her voice, but nobody heard her. This was awful! They must have left because they couldn't stand being shunned in their own home. And it was all her fault. Cassandra ran back to her den before anyone could catch her self-pitying tears.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I know there are other tribes in London," Alonzo said, concealing his emotions easily from years of the kittenish certainty that "real toms don't cry". He and Jemima walked together down the street away from the Junkyard as he continued. "At least, other cats call them gangs. I don't really want to go to any other East End gangs, apart from the Jellicles they're all ruffians. But I don't know gangs from the other areas, and we don't know if they're safe." Jemima sighed miserably.

"I wish you could come with me to my human's place," She said. "But I know they wouldn't let you. No offence, but in a human's eyes you're a stray tom. Mine are nice, but I know they wouldn't let you near me."

Alonzo shrugged. "I don't mind. But we do need a gang too, you know. Without a gang to run with we're social outcasts…and that just isn't safe in Macavity's city." Jemima nodded in agreement.

"But we can't leave the East End, Lonz!" She protested. "I can't join a gang too far away from my humans. I'd have to be away from them for days, and the gang too, and it just wouldn't work."

"I understand…but what can we do?" Alonzo asked. Jemima frowned and fell silent. They kept walking, and soon found themselves near the docks. Alonzo was wondering whether to break the silence when Jemima suddenly spoke, her eyes bright with excitement.

"I've got it!" She exclaimed. "You mentioned social outcasts before. There's plenty of them, particularly around here. There's kittens that pick the shoreline for junk that they can trade for food. If we form a gang in the docks, we'll all have protection." Alonzo grinned.

"That's a brilliant idea," He said, nuzzling her. "Lots of kittens get abandoned and don't know where to go. They might as well join our gang as those rough ones." Jemima smiled valiantly, though Alonzo noted the strained look around those beautiful dark eyes. She felt the loss of her tribesmates keenly, perhaps even more than Alonzo did. She'd always been surrounded by friends and protected from trouble. Over the past week she'd grown up a lot, and soon, Alonzo knew, her rather kittenish charm would be gone. Though he deeply regretted that she'd had to lose her innocence in such a way, he felt sure Jemima wasn't the sort who would break under stress. She had been babied for most of her life, but he looked forward to the mature and reliable queen he knew would emerge from the troubles.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: The colour cameo is a "cream shaded cameo tabby", creamy with darker golden stripes._

_I know there aren't workhouses in London any more, but please pretend there are…I just had to have one, couldn't think of any replacement! O.o_

_By the way, please tell me if this chapter is boring! I wanted to make it longer so there's maybe some unnecessary details (though of course they help understand the characters). But I won't do it again if it's just boring. But hey, it's long!_

_Now I have to begin thinking of the right ending…_

_

* * *

_

Reaching the harbour, Jemima and Alonzo began looking for a place fit to house a gang, that wasn't on anyone else's territory. There was one gang at the dockyards already, and they had the best area: the fishing docks. The south end of the port wasn't anyone's territory, and because there were no particular benefits about the area they would be safe from invasion. It was a very run-down area of the city and there were no humans about.

The Everlasting Cat was obviously looking down on them, for almost immediately they came across an uncompleted building. The walls and roof were up, but there were only holes for windows and doors, and the floor was bare concrete. The inside was completely empty save for planks of warped timber pushed against some of the walls. It had been built as a new warehouse, but the company had found that industry was moving away from the area, and it wasn't economical to keep building it, or to knock it down, so they abandoned it.

It wasn't large from a human point of view, but to the cats it was practically an aircraft silo, and echoed hostilely as they spoke.

"Not exactly cosy!" Jemima grinned, elated at having found such a place so soon. Alonzo shrugged.

"It's a place though. We'll probably never be a big gang, so cats can drag their blankets and stuff into corners. It's got protection from weather and heaps of exit routes if we're ambushed."

They looked at each other, at a slight loss of what to do next.

"I guess we find some kittens that want to join," Jemima said finally. Alonzo nodded. He realised that since probably adults would rather fend for themselves, it was going to be mostly kittens that joined, and it meant he would be the dominant male. He had a little practice by being Munkustrap's second-in-command back home – except the Junkyard wasn't home anymore. He forced those thoughts away and took Jemima's arm.

"Come on, let's go help some kittens." Jemima nodded and they moved out of the warehouse and into the silent docks. In this area, a concrete wall was the base for the small, disused jetties, and there was a stretch of gravely black sand running between the wall and the oily water. This was where things would wash up, and it was where abandoned kittens sought to find either food, or things to swap for food. It was a harsh life and all but the strongest died. The ones who survived invariably found their way to the brusque gang that had the territory of the main docks. It wasn't hard for Jemima and Alonzo to convince those starving, shivering babies to come with them and have a place to belong and be safe.

Over the next week, the couple recruited – the word was _rescued_, really – five kittens, ranging from six weeks to six months in age. They also made friends with an old tom who used to be a sailor. Dirty grey and brown in colour, Michel was a former ship's cat, originally from Holland, and had many tales to tell, one of the most exciting being when his ship sank and he had swum to shore in London. He didn't like the gang from the main dock area, and was happy to help Alonzo and Jemima get started, and they were very glad of another adult in the little tribe.

The smallest kitten was pure black, barely six weeks old and the only survivor of a litter of four who had been dumped that week. He didn't talk, though he was old enough to. They'd found him alone and starving in a soaking cardboard box, his little sisters and brother dead. He was a friendly little thing, once he had got over being terrified of everything, and they named him Jan – Michel's idea, he said the kitten reminded him of a young human he'd once known, and made sure they used the correct Dutch pronunciation _Yan. _

The four older kittens were all female and had been forced to grow up quickly. At first, Jemima was astonished at their maturity. However they all had good hearts beneath that unnatural shell, and soon learned the games she taught them and began to remember how to play as kittens should. Now, they were already revealing friendly and affectionate personalities, losing the strange, adult-like behaviour they'd had to learn to survive alone. Their names were Luka, Rosita, Vesta and Sybil.

Their base, the warehouse, was unfriendly at first, but soon became home, especially when Alonzo and Michel took Luka and Rosita, the older kittens who both had pretty tortoiseshell coats, on a raid. They came back dragging heaps of soft, warm insulation from some random storage place. It made a great bed for the group, and later that day Michel took Jemima back to get more until they had enough to fill one of the corners of the warehouse, while Alonzo minded the young kittens. Jan and Sybil, who was silvery-grey, in particular adopted Jemima as their mother, and Rosita and Luka became very fond of her too. This was really the thing that taught Jemima to grow up, having two kittens depending solely on her for comfort and protection, and two more coming to her for advice and a little of those things too. Vesta was more reserved and seemed lonely, but Jemima knew she was beginning to learn to trust her new family. For all of them, she was the mother they missed so sorely. Alonzo got used to being the protector and main provider, as Michel was too old to do much, though he did know the best places to find food and the kittens loved to hear all his stories. They all looked up to Alonzo and were in awe of him as Jemima had been of Munkustrap, but he was never anything but kind and they all grew affectionate towards everyone in the little tribe. In fact, the tribe were just a smaller branch of the Jellicles in their morality, unity and love, and while Alonzo and Jemima still wished in their hearts that they were with their family and life-long friends, they knew they could grow to be content with their new family.

It was another regular evening in the warehouse. Sybil sat washing her ears gracefully, Jan watching her with all the awe of a younger sibling looking up to the elder. He tried clumsily to imitate her, overbalanced and fell over with a squeak. Sybil giggled, not unkindly, and helped the tiny black kitten back to his feet before going back to her grooming. Jan shook himself all over and wandered off to find something more interesting to do.

He found it with Luka and Rosita. Jemima had just taught them how to play cat's cradle and Jan watched the string twitch between their claws with a growing urge to pounce. Suddenly Luka dropped her side of the "cradle", and Jan could contain himself no longer. He leapt forward and pounced on the sting, to the dismayed cries of Luka and Rosita who hadn't noticed him before. Luka quickly recovered from her surprise and grabbed for the string – it had taken them ages to find a string the right length, and longer to tie the knot – and attempted to pull it away from Jan. Jan had it in his teeth, and tugged back gleefully. This was a brilliant game! Rosita giggled helplessly as Luka pulled as hard as she could, and Jan began to slide along the floor towards her, still refusing to let go.

"Give it back, Jan!" Luka scolded, and when the kitten still refused, she gave it one final yank. The string snapped in half, and Luka and Jan shot backwards, both doing multiple somersaults before coming to rest in the dust, dazed. Rosita howled with laughter, falling on the floor and rolling around in mirth. It was the funniest thing she'd ever seen, she was sure.

"Your faces!" She gasped as Luka clambered to her feet and dusted her tortoiseshell fur down a little indignantly. Jan was already racing over to Rosita and he charged into her, little squeaks coming from him as he attempted to sit on top of her. He sat on her back and gave Luka such a disdainful look that she had to laugh too.

"You terror!" She remarked, joining in the wrestling match that Rosita was obviously losing, even though Jan was the smaller. Soon Sybil had joined in and shrieks of laughter echoed around the warehouse as the playfight gave way to a game of tag.

Alonzo and Jemima watched proudly from the top of the pile of wood planks.

"They're so cute," Jemima said, nuzzling against Alonzo. "I'm so happy we could rescue them from the awful life they led before." Alonzo nodded in agreement. These bouncing kittens were a far cry from the hungry, bedraggled creatures they had taken in just over a week ago.

"Vesta still won't join in," He murmered, directing her gaze to where the little cameo was sitting in the shadows in the corner. Jemima sighed.

"I don't know what's wrong with her…the others don't mean to exclude her but she won't join in. She's becoming a little more open towards me, but something's wrong."

"She's probably seem some hard things," Alonzo said. "Not all kittens are as trusting as Jan and Sybil, or as sensible as Rosita and Luka. Perhaps you should talk to her…?"

Jemima sighed. "Yes, I will. It's a clear night and the moon's almost full, I'll take her out to the roof and…stargaze." She grinned, nudging him. "Perhaps I'll even show her where Orion is!" Alonzo scowled playfully and began to retort, but Jemima was already away, waving cheekily before slowing her pace and approaching Vesta.

The cameo kitten sat gazing into nothing, her large black eyes blind to what was going on in the warehouse. Her expression was blank and her tail still – Jemima couldn't tell what she was thinking at all.

"Vesta!" She called softly, trying not to startle her. For a moment she thought Vesta hadn't heard, but then she seemed to shake herself and looked around. "It's a lovely night," Jemima continued, undaunted by those empty eyes. "Want to come out and look at the stars with me?"

Silence, then slowly Vesta nodded.

"Alright," She said in her queer, self-contained little voice, and Jemima grinned happily and took her paw, leading her out of the warehouse and showing her how to climb up a fence and onto the roof. Soon they were lying on the still-warm roofing felt, Vesta relaxing her tense muscles little by little as Jemima chatted about trivial things that had happened during the day, and pointed out star constellations as the last of the sunlight faded from the sky. Vesta responded to direct questions willingly enough, though she didn't start any new conversations.

After a while, Jemima began to bring the conversation around to deeper things, such as the stars and moon and what they meant to Cats. Vesta, hearing the reverence in the small queen's voice, actually looked at her properly for the first time. Jemima told her about the spirits of the stars and the Heaviside Layer, and Vesta, for the first time since she was tiny, began to let down the barricade within her mind. It was a protection that blocked her emotions, stopped her from ever being hurt again, but Jemima's talk had finally penetrated into her real soul and Vesta began to feel again.

When Jemima stopped talking, there was a silence, but the new, awake Vesta could tell that Jemima was waiting for her to speak. Anxious not to disappoint the queen who had been so kind to her, Vesta felt that she couldn't keep her thoughts silent any more, but she didn't know how to begin. Then Jemima came to her rescue.

"It's always better to get your feelings out in the open," she said. "Even though they may be painful. They might make you cry, or feel angry, but once you've got them off your chest you can get on with your life. It's no use staying bitter forever." She smiled gently, and tears came to Vesta's eyes. She paused, and then began to speak haltingly.

"It was…when I was little…smaller than Jan…I had a family." Vesta's voice shook. "I had a sister and a mother. We lived in a workhouse – that's where humans send families with no money and no home. It was a cruel place, but I had mother and Tanja. But the human running the place had no need for kittens. We used up food and mother's time – mother caught the rats, you see. So he took us away and left us somewhere. We were so little we couldn't find our way home. We couldn't find food. Tanja died," a dry sob shook her body, "but I was lucky…a gang-cat found me and took me to their place. They were rough but not unkind. But soon we were attacked by an evil cat…_he _killed most of them." Jemima caught her breath. It must have been Macavity – he was the only one who'd ever kill another Cat. "So I ran away again. I tried to join the gang up there," She indicated the fishing docks, "but I was too weak and they didn't need any more dependant kittens. So I came down this end and tried to survive by myself. I think I would have died if you hadn't found me…but then, I would have been with Tanja again."

Jemima hugged her tightly, and Vesta, who hadn't been hugged since her sister died, began to cry, clinging to Jemima. The queen purred comfortingly as Vesta cried out her pain and bitterness, wondering all the time what to say and how to be tactful and kind.

'Jennyanydots would know what to do,' She thought as Vesta sobbed. 'I wish she was here…but she isn't. I have to stand on my own paws.' She let the kitten cry herself out, then tilted her chin up and looked into her eyes. They were exhausted with emotion, but Jemima was relieved to see a spark of life in the depths of those once-empty eyes.

"Vesta," she said, praying to the Everlasting Cat to grant her wisdom, "you've had a terrible time and you didn't deserve it – it's okay to cry. The best thing you can do now is put the past behind you. You're safe with us and we'll never leave you." She smiled, and got a shadow of a smile in return. "That's it! The others want to be friends." Vesta nodded, seeming to cheer up a little. She'd never have guessed, but it seemed Jemima was right. Now that she'd told her most painful secrets, they didn't seem to weigh her down anymore, trapping her within her grief. Of course, she'd always miss her mother and sister, but that pain would pass, leaving only fond memories.

"I'd like to be friends, too." She admitted. "I never had a friend before."

"Then Luka, Rosita, Sybil and Jan are great ones to start with!" Jemima said. "Listen! I can hear them playing tag down there." She giggled. "Noisy little rascals." Vesta giggled too – Jemima' mirth was infectious. "Let's go join in." Jemima suggested, and Vesta nodded and followed her down from the roof. Just before they entered the warehouse, Vesta pressed close to Jemima.

"Promise you'll never leave me?" She asked, her voice trembling. Everything depended on this. If she knew she'd always have Jemima, she could learn to live again. Jemima licked her ear tenderly, though her heart was twisting in sympathy for the kitten. She knew she couldn't tell what would happen tomorrow, but there was only one answer to give right now.

"I'll never, ever leave you."


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Ok, please tell me what you think of this chapter cos I'm a bit scared about it, for some reason. I hope it's ok!_

_Thank you, all the reviewers! -hugs everyone-_

_

* * *

_

In the Junkyard, things were not normal. They hadn't been, Munkustrap reflected, ever since Alonzo and Jemima had disappeared. Demeter was miserable, Victoria wouldn't talk to anyone except him and Demeter, Cassandra was snappy and interacted with the others even less than she used to. The kittens took to sticking close together in a little group and playing by themselves, as the adults were locked into a silent, scornful feud. Some had come to their senses and thought that it must have been a mistake. Others knew in their hearts that they were wrong, but were too proud to admit it. Still more blocked out all reason and spat hatred at any mention of the missing couple.

'We're not acting like a tribe anymore,' Munkustrap thought sadly, 'and there's no way I can bring everyone back together. I can't take Alonzo and Jemima's side because there was evidence against them. Yet I can't banish them officially – I would rather leave the tribe myself than exile my own family.' Jemima was family, since Demeter was his mate, and he was almost certain Alonzo was some sort of cousin. (Cats don't tend to keep accurate family records.) He sighed heavily, wishing he could consult Old Deuteronomy. But the main Jellicle Ball wasn't for about half a year yet, and for most other times their Leader lived in the Vicarage on Church Road, a day's walk from the Junkyard. In other circumstances Munku would have left Alonzo in charge. Skimbleshanks was always too busy to be at the Junkyard much, and quite frankly Munku wouldn't trust his own brother, the Rum Tum Tugger, with his catnip cigar, let alone leave the entire Junkyard in his care. And all the other toms were too young or too introverted. He couldn't fathom either Coricopat or Asparagus taking charge, and reckless Mungojerrie definitely didn't have the responsibility.

"You look worried." Demeter jumped up beside him. Munku nodded, and told her his dilemma.

"Really, I can't see what to do," He finished. "Old Deuteronomy is the only one who is wise enough to see the right path. And I can't get to him."

Demeter grinned, for once. She hadn't smiled much since her sister had left.

"The problem with you," she began teasingly, "is that you're too old fashioned."

"I am not!" Munku said indignantly.

"Are so! What's wrong with leaving a queen in charge of the Junkyard, hmm?"

There was a silence, as Munku was lost for words. He had simply never considered the idea. Demeter laughed at him and licked his cheek. "It's called thinking outside the square. Jennyanydots has an awful lot of authority with the kittens. Most of them wouldn't dare think of defying her! All the older cats are quite able to look after themselves."

"And if the Junkyard is attacked? Who would protect you, now that Alonzo's not here?"

Demeter frowned. "It's true you are the strongest fighter," she admitted. Munku managed not to look smug. "But we're attacked so little, less than once a year usually. If there's any small scuffle, the older queens can sort it out. Me and Jellylorum, and Bombalurina's very protective when she thinks of anything other than the hottest tomcat around. Asparagus will help, and Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer will if they're here. Even Coricopat and Tantomile can get their heads out of the clouds at important times. It's only for two days. The tribe will be fine, and Old Deuteronomy will understand."

Munkustrap sighed heavily. He wasn't happy, but he knew that the tribe could go to pieces if he didn't do something.

"Very well," he agreed reluctantly. "I'll instruct everyone before I leave. Perhaps Skimbleshanks can miss the Midnight Mail, just for once, and stay with the tribe for the night."

"Yes, ask him," Demeter said. She was certain that Old Deuteronomy would know Alonzo and Jemima hadn't done anything wrong. Then he could tell the other Jellicles, and they would find Alonzo and Jemima and everything would be ok again! Demeter wandered off to chat with Vicky as Munku went to call a meeting, happier than she'd been for a long time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Munkustrap heard something scuffle behind him, and looked around. He had been walking for barely ten minutes, on his way to Old Deuteronomy, and already he was worried that something might have happened to the tribe. Resisting the compulsion to turn back and check they were all ok, he continued onwards. Then he heard his name called and jumped. There _was _someone behind him!

"Munkustrap?" He turned, and saw Cassandra melt out of the shadows. His heart sank. The last thing he wanted right now was to have to deal with Cassandra. But he waited, and as she got closer he began to be surprised at the state of her. She was thinner than she had been, and her usually sleek brown fur was dull. Her eyes were red, as if she'd been crying for a long time and she held her tail so low it almost scraped the ground. All in all, she looked pitiful.

"What's the matter?" Munkustrap asked, slightly taken aback. "Are you ill? Should you be with Jenny?"

"No," Cassandra whispered, not meeting his eyes. She had never been so ashamed in her life. "I…I've come to confess. You'll hate me, I know. I hate myself. I deserve to be banished…"

"Yes, yes," Munku said a touch impatiently, hearing what he considered queenish melodrama. "It can't be that bad. You'll feel better once you've told me."

Cassandra shut her eyes briefly, but she wouldn't give up. She was stubborn by nature and once she'd decided on something, it took a lot to persuade her out of it.

"It was me." Silence. Munkustrap resisted the urge to ask 'what was you?' After a few seconds Cassandra continued. "I stole those things, I planted them in Alonzo's and Jemima's dens. I framed them." Munkustrap stopped dead. He was knocked speechless – a thing which happened a little too often, he thought as he fought to find the right words.

"You?" His voice sounded strangled even to himself. He had trouble believing that any Jellicle would be so deciteful, yet here she was, admitting to what she'd done. "But…but Cassandra, _why? _Why would you do such a thing? Don't you realise how much pain you've caused?"

"I did it because of what they did to me," Cassandra said, her eyes glistening with tears. "I didn't mean it to go so far. I know now that it was wrong to take revenge." She looked at him for the first time. His handsome silver and black face was grave, but not angry. Cassandra was surprised. She had expected him to lose his temper, maybe even turn violent. After all, he was one of Alonzo's closest friends, and everyone was fond of Jemima. "I've thought everything out," Cassandra continued, her voice wobbling. "I know how terrible Alonzo and Jemima must feel, that they were driven from their own home because of the hatred of the other Cats, for something they didn't do. I know the Jellicles will hate me more than ever now. I can see that my actions have caused conflict within the tribe and that even though Alonzo did me a wrong by going out with Jemima, I shouldn't have tried to get even. So," She finished, "I deserve to be exiled. Find Alonzo and Jemima and exile me."

Munkustrap was silent for a long time. Then he spoke at last, and his voice was heavy with sorrow. "I'm shocked that you would do that, Cassandra. I'm shocked that you were malicious enough to even think of such a wicked scheme. Oh, don't cry." As Cassandra began to sob. Tears annoyed him. "The Everlasting Cat knows you deserve to be banished after what you've done. But I think that you realise how wrong you've been and you've learned your lesson. Am I right?" Cassandra nodded fervently, biting back her sobs though tears dripped onto the pavement.

"I'll never do anything like that ever again. I never wanted to hurt them so much." Munkustrap could tell she was speaking from her heart. Whatever personality flaws Cassandra might have, she wasn't cold-hearted and had a good soul.

"In that case, I think you deserve another chance. But I can't speak for everyone, not this time. If you want to stay in the tribe, you'll have to apologise to Alonzo, Jemima and everyone in the tribe, and let them decide if they'll keep you." Cassandra's eyes widened in alarm. Of course, she wanted more than anything to stay in the tribe. It was her home, and she had nowhere to go. Besides, she did have a few friends before this incident. But admit what she'd done to everyone, and have them discuss her flaws, and judge her, with their anger and scorn over the way she'd tricked everyone? It was a nightmare, but Cassandra knew there was only one real choice.

"I'll do it." Munkustrap nodded, and the severity of his expression lessened a bit.

"By making that choice, you have proved to me that you deserve a second chance. Having the courage to stand up to everyone like that is no small thing."

"And Alonzo and Jemima?" Cassandra asked anxiously.

"We'll find them. Come back to the Junkyard with me now, and you can ask Coricopat and Tantomile to help us find them." Cassandra nodded meekly. The twins scared her a little, with their silent, synchronised movements and eyes that looked like they could see right into your soul, but they had a knack of searching for lost things – or people - in the right place.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To the surprise of both Munkustrap and Cassandra, the twins didn't show any emotion at all as she haltingly explained and asked them to help. Cassandra wondered rather nervously if they hadn't guessed right from the start. Munkustrap, who knew them a little better, detected that the shy pair had been suspicious, but hadn't wanted to say anything and be proved wrong.

"Yes, we'll help," Tantomile said after Cassandra had finished.

"We think Alonzo and Jemima are near the river." Coricopat spoke after a short silence.

"The docks, most likely." Tantomile verified. "If we go there now, it will be easier to search."

"Alright," Munkustrap agreed. "Coricopat and Tantomile, will you take Cassandra to the docks with you and try to find them and ask them to come back? I have to set whisper-to-whisker going for a meeting tonight." The twins nodded simultaneously and Munkustrap went off to find the head of each branch of the whisper tree and get the message started.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: There's a couple of strong words in this chapter, just a warning. I hope this doesn't offend anyone, I felt they were needed to help portray the character. This was going to be the last chapter, but I got too many new ideas..._

_

* * *

_

"Let's play a game!" Luka called to the other kittens.

"Ok!" Vesta agreed, and Rosita and Sybil stopped what they were doing and came over.

"This is a new game." Luka instructed. "Jemima told me. It's called Squished Sardines."

"Yum!" Sybil said, licking her lips. Luka sighed.

"You don't get to eat any. It's like hide-and-seek, except only one cat hides and the rest count. Then, when the seekers find the hider, they hide there too. The last one to be squished into the hiding place is the loser, then they get to hide next time."

"Cool!" Rosita said, poking her tongue out at Sybil, who was looking mournful.

"Yeah. Um…paws in for who hides first." Luka said, and they all held their paws in obediently while Luka did Catch the Pollicle. Sybil ended up as the Pollicle, and ran off to find a good hiding place while the others counted to fifty.

Sybil ran down the waterside for a short way, then turned off into a side street. One of the rules for hide-and-seek, or similar games, was that using noses to track wasn't allowed. Sybil didn't really trust the others to stick to that rule, so she made sure to leave a confusing trail, leaping from stacks of timber to metal pipes to fences. After she had run for nearly a minute, and reached the edge of the other gang's territory, she found a great place, a large pile of concrete water pipes on a loading dock she could just squeeze her small frame into.

"It'll take them forever to find me here," She thought to herself gleefully, and settled down to making bets with herself which kitten would come first.

When the kittens finished counting, Luka and Rosita shot off at once, in opposite directions. Vesta, being more strategic, thought for a short while where Sybil was likely to go.

"There's nowhere good to hide that way, just leads to the roads," she thought. "She'll have gone to somewhere she can easily confuse her scent, and she's likely not to care about territory, knowing her. I'll try in the direction of the loading docks." With that, Vesta trotted off down the waterfront and into a side alley. Soon she caught a tiny whiff of Sybil's scent, and although she dutifully stuck to the rules and didn't pick it up, she knew she was on the right track.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rosita was having more trouble. She'd gone in completely the wrong direction and had come out onto the quieter roads.

"Oh, pollicle shit," she cursed. "I bet she's miles away from here. Now I'm sure to be last." Rosita didn't really mind, though her language was strong. She'd picked the swearing up from her time on the streets, and though Jemima had warned her about using it in front of the younger kittens, it was a hard habit to break. With a long-suffering sigh, she turned to head back to the warehouse and try again, when she caught a scent. Turning again curiously, she saw three cats round the corner of the street and move towards her. Tensing her little body in case she needed to escape quickly, she camouflaged herself in the shadows and watched them approach.

Two queens and a tom, and none of them looked violent. Rosita decided she wouldn't talk to them – her sense of self-preservation hadn't gone – but they must have seen her, for the silver and black queen approached.

"Hello, I'm Tantomile." She said, smiling at her. She sounded nice, and Rosita smiled back hesitantly.

"I'm Rosita," she said.

"That's a pretty name. Do you live near here?" Tantomile asked.

"Yeah, I've got a home now. I used to live on the streets, but then they found me and now I've got brothers and sisters." Rosita said proudly.

"That's wonderful! You're very lucky." Tantomile said. "I wonder, since you live here, have you noticed two cats, a tom and a queen, around recently? The tom is black and white patched, and the queen black with red and white hints."

Rosita looked puzzled. "Well yeah, but they're not like, lost, or anything. Alonzo found me and took me to live with them."

Tantomile nodded. "Yes, we're looking for Alonzo and Jemima. Perhaps you could take us to them?" Rosita looked suspicious.

"You aren't gonna take them away? Or attack us or something? Cos they're my family now, and I'm never letting any more evil bastards get my family again. Oops." She blushed under her fur as Tantomile raised an eyebrow, slightly surprised at the pretty kitten's colourful language.

"Well, you don't need to worry. We're friends of theirs and we just want to talk to them." Tantomile reassured her. Rosita looked into her eyes and decided that she was telling the truth.

"Okay then." She agreed. "Follow me. It's not that far from here." She sighed, realising she must have lost the game by now, and began to lead the three cats to the warehouse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vesta looked into the concrete pipe, and grinned mischievously at Sybil.

"Aha! Found you!" She exclaimed, and squeezed in beside her.

"I won my bet! I bet that you'd find me first, and you did!" Sybil told her, happy to have someone to talk to as she'd been getting bored.

"Who'd you bet with?" Vesta asked curiously.

"With myself. I think Luka will find us next, then Rosita."

"Probably," Vesta agreed. "Rosita went in the complete opposite direction."

Suddenly, the two kittens heard a loud rumbling noise.

"What's that?" Vesta jumped, but before she had time to get out of the tube, it began to move.

"What's happening?" Sybil wailed, trying to push Vesta out of the way.

"Don't push!" Vesta held on. "I'll fall! The pipe is flying!" She looked out at the ground, already too far away to jump.

"What do you mean? Pipes can't fly!" Sybil gasped, but after turning around and looking out the other end, she had to agree that this one was.

"What are we gonna do?" She cried. "This thing might go anywhere!"

"We'll just have to hope it goes to the ground soon!" Vesta called back, trying not to let her voice tremble. She was the oldest here – she had to be strong. She pretended she was Jemima, and called back to Sybil, "don't worry. I'm sure it won't go far, and then we'll just run back home."

It was Luka who spotted them. Finding her way to the loading dock, she'd been startled when the crane began to rumble and move. However, she was used to the noises of a port and continued to search for Sybil. Looking up, she watched the crane lift a concrete drainage pipe and swing it onto a waiting barge – then gasped in horror, as Vesta's terrified face looked out the end.

"Vesta!" Luka called, but her voice was drowned out by the noisy engine. Luka knew there was no time to lose – the barge was nearly full, and might move off as soon as the pipes were loaded. She turned and raced back to the warehouse as fast as her legs would carry her. Alonzo would know what to do, she was sure. He'd save them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ta-da!" Rosita pointed to the warehouse. "Now, you gotta wait here and don't come in till I check that Alonzo and Jemima really know you." She disappeared through a low window. Coricopat and Tantomile looked at each other.

"Strange kitten," Coricopat commented.

"I expect Alonzo and Jemima picked her up because she was a stray – at that age, most kittens would soon starve. That's why she's so protective of the ones who saved her…and uses such slang." Tantomile mused. Coricopat nodded.

"She certainly seems to care about them."

Rosita appeared out of the window, followed by Alonzo. Jemima wasn't there, she was out searching for strays with Michel. Alonzo walked up to Coricopat, Tantomile and Cassandra, his tail stiff and perpendicular. His face was blank, but Cassandra hid behind Coricopat at the sight of him.

"Hello. Why are you here?" His tone was polite. Tantomile smiled at him.

"We're glad to see you, Alonzo," she said. "Munkustrap asked us to find you, and we were happy to comply. The Junkyard has missed your presence sorely."

"We've brought Cassandra to confess," Coricopat said somewhat mysteriously. Alonzo was startled.

"Confess? Like, to a priest?"

"It was me!" Cassandra interrupted, unable to bear the suspense any longer. As she blurted out her tale, anger and hurt began to creep across his face. When she'd finished, it took all his strength of will not to hiss, but a distraction came racing into the group.

"ALONZO!" Luka nearly screamed, flinging herself onto his legs. Alonzo managed not to stagger.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly, searching for the danger with his eyes as the little tortoiseshell clung to him.

"It's Vesta and Rosita! They're going to be shipped away! You have to save them!" Luka panted, ignoring the three strangers in her panic. Alonzo gulped. His first emergency, and one of his fears – the kittens were in danger.

"Quick, show me where. Explain on the way." He said urgently. "Follow me!" He said to Coricopat and Tantomile, and began following Luka down the dockside.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Predictable? Predictable stories are usually boring, and it seems that this one is heading that way at 90kph. Aaargh! -rushes off to think of ideas- _

_Again, this was GOING to be the last chapter…but it's not…maybe next time!_

Cassandra followed at a slower pace. She knew she had to stay with Coricopat and Tantomile, but she was reluctant to tag along everywhere. She didn't even know these kittens, not enough to care much about what happened to them, at least while she was still having her own dilemma. Alonzo could just save them from whatever they'd got themselves into, and then she could go to the Junkyard and get this night over with. This "emergency" was badly timed, to say the least, and she was getting sick of the whole thing.

_I could just leave, _a voice whispered inside her head. _I could sneak away now. I wouldn't have to put up with tonight's humiliation – and probable out-casting. _

No! Cassandra steeled herself. She had her pride, but she would not run away, be a coward. She'd face up to what she'd brought about, and prove that Munkustrap was right to give her a second chance.

"Cassandra, hurry!" Tantomile's voice drifted back to her, and she ran to catch up. They had reached a loading yard where pipes were being put onto a barge by use of a small crane. Cassandra hated the noise of engines and flattened her ears to block the noise a little.

The small tortoiseshell kitten looked like she was close to hysterics, waving at the pipes as she gabbled something to Alonzo. Cassandra's interest rose a little. This was a dangerous place for kittens. She took a few steps closer to listen.

"…they're in the pipe! They'll be shipped away!" The kitten cried. Alonzo was horrified. How could he save them? Their pipe was already on the barge.

"Look!" A voice from behind. Alonzo turned and saw Cassandra there, pointing at something. Instead of snarling at her, which was his first instinct, he looked. The gangplank was being lowered and a human dressed in work clothes began to walk up it. Alonzo knew there wasn't much time. He raced down the dock and padded up the plank, eluding the worker's notice, and ran to where the pipes were being loaded at the end of the barge.

"VESTA! SYBIL!" He yelled over the noise of the engines. He heard a tiny answering mew, and saw Vesta peering out of one of the pipes.

"Alonzo!" She cried happily and rushed out, followed by Sybil. They leaped to hug him.

"We knew you'd save us," Sybil said faithfully. Alonzo gave them a brief hug, then turned.

"Hurry, we have to get back," he said and led them down the deck. Then he froze, horrified.

"NO!" He cried. But it was too late – the gangplank was raised. Their escape route was cut off. He knew there was no way they could leap to the jetty, and they'd fall into deep water with vertical walls stopping them from climbing out. Alonzo thought fast.

"We'll have to ride back on the crane," He told them and ran towards the concrete pipes. He knew they'd nearly finished loading. They had to go back right away, or they'd be shipped to who knows where.

Sybil was too small to be able to jump up the pipes, stacked like giant stairs. Vesta could just scramble up the cliff-like obstacles, and Alonzo carried Sybil up. Finally, exhausted but at the top of the pile, they waited for the next pipe to come across.

"When it drops, we must leap to the top and straight onto the claw before it swings back. I'll hold you both, but you must grip as tightly as you can." He told them. They nodded, fear widening their eyes, and Alonzo tensed himself for the spring as the next pipe came over.

CRASH! It landed.

"NOW!" Alonzo yelled, and taking Sybil he jumped up to the claw, Vesta scrambling up after him. They clung to the metal, Alonzo managing to balance his feet on a bar just before it moved. Both kittens screamed as they were swung violently over the water. Alonzo had Sybil around the waist with one arm, but needed his other to keep his balance, or they'd both fall. He couldn't hold Vesta without letting Sybil go.

"Just hold on, Vesta!" He called to her, keeping the near-panic from his voice. They were so high, and right above the water…the crane jerked. Alonzo lost his balance, pushed Sybil onto the metal.

"Hold ON!" He cried, plummeting towards the still, oily water. Two terrified faces watched him fall. Alonzo just had time to see the crane swing them over dry land before he hit the water with an impact that almost knocked him out.

Which way was up? His semi-conscious mind was suddenly shocked into overdrive by the cold water, and panic overwhelmed him. There was nothing a cat feared or hated more than being in water, and drowning was generally agreed to be the worst way of dying.

_I don't want to die! _ He thought, thrashing, trying to find the surface. Oil on the water made everything dull, and his fur weighed him down. _Jemima…_his mind filled with her image, her beautiful face, her child-like sparking eyes…he thought he felt her brush against him, her soft fur caress his cheek…bright spots danced in front of his eyes…he breathed…

Cassandra's head broke the surface. Forcing back her panic at being surrounded by water, she wrenched Alonzo's head above. The black and white tom's eyes were closed. Fighting to keep him up, Cassandra couldn't tell if he was breathing. He'd been under an awfully long time…her own body was pushed under water by Alonzo's dead weight. She needed to breathe…she had to let go of him to gasp a breath.

"HELP!" She shrieked, and felt the splash of another cat going in before she went under. Swimming underneath Alonzo, she pushed him to the surface. Needing to breathe again, she saw Tantomile's face beside her.

**_We must drag him to the side. _**Cassandra barely noticed that Tantomile didn't speak aloud. **_Coricopat will pull us out. _**Cassandra didn't waste breath on agreeing, but sunk her claws into Alonzo's shoulder and began swimming backwards. Beside her, Tantomile did the same. Fleetingly Cassandra hoped Alonzo would forgive her for the deep scratches he would have. Luckily the side wasn't too far away, for Cassandra was exhausted already and Tantomile was never a strong queen. Coricopat watched anxiously from the edge, a thread of common sense stopping him from leaping in and saving his beloved twin, for if he went in, nobody could get them out again.

**_Tantomile! _**He called to her, and felt her reassurance in his mind as the two queens pulled Alonzo to the side. Coricopat reached down and grabbed the tom's paws, struggling with strength he didn't know he had to drag the soaked tom out of the water. He hauled him over the edge, his haste more born for anxiety for his sister than for the unconscious Alonzo. She was much lighter than him and Coricopat could have cried with relief as he pulled her out and bent over her anxiously.

**_I'm fine! Get Cassandra!_** She told him, coughing water from her lungs. Coricopat leaped back to the edge and caught hold of Cassandra's paws, dragging her onto the side before turning back to Tantomile. She, however, had recovered and was crawling over to Alonzo.

"He isn't breathing!" Coricopat said, horrified. Vesta, who had been watching the whole drama with Rosita, started. She had seen a cat almost drown before, and had watched the tribe's healer wake him…

"Vesta!" The twins both said in shock as she lauched herself onto his chest with a thud. They couldn't imagine what she was doing, but then Alonzo jerked violently, then coughed up a remarkable amount of water before drawing in a large shuddering breath and opening his eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, everything was explained to Jemima. Cassandra would have suffered through yet another lecture if Jemima hadn't been too grateful to her for saving Alonzo to care about what she'd done so many weeks ago.

When Alonzo had got over his submerging and Jemima had contented herself by licking him completely dry, they began to discuss what the twins had told them.

Alonzo's main feelings had been anger, more about how they'd hurt Jemima, because of his need to protect her. Now, he was more confused than ever. He couldn't feel angry at the queen who'd just saved his life. Although she couldn't have done it alone, he'd have drowned if she hadn't helped. Jemima was sad and worried that Cassandra had hated her so much, although she could see her point of view in the issue and still felt a little guilty. But she didn't want to be angry with Cassandra now.

They had refused to go back with Coricopat and Tantomile right away, saying that they had a tribe now and couldn't just desert them. However, they'd attend the meeting at midnight.

"How d'you think they'll take it?" Alonzo asked.

"I don't know. The Jellicles are proud. They hate to be tricked, and Cassandra has led them all astray. They'll be ashamed of themselves, and that will encourage them to turn against her. But what she did for you tonight might change their minds."

Alonzo went red under his fur. He was embarrassed about the whole affair. He was the leader of this tribe, but he'd ended up being the one needing saving. At first he'd been rather proud of being the dominant tom, but now that he'd experienced caring for a whole tribe, he knew that the responsibility was much greater than he'd ever realised. And the Jellicles were three times the size of their little group! His respect for Munkustrap had increased dramatically.

"Let's push for her staying," he suggested. "It's a bit clichéd, but after all she did redeem herself today. And you know, I don't think she'll do anything like that again. She was definitely sorry when she apologised."

"Yes," Jemima agreed. "Of course, we'll try to let her stay. But what shall we do about our little tribe?"

Alonzo looked at her. Her beautiful face showed little emotion, but he knew she still missed the others sorely. And he was beginning to doubt if he was even old or experienced enough to lead a tribe of kittens.

"I think that the kittens would like the Jellicles," he said carefully. "They'd have lots of new friends and playmates. They'd get better care – we're no match for Jennyanydots's mothering and healing. And there's no lack of fun. I miss the Jellicle Balls." He said honestly. They had one every night the moon was full. The biggest and most important ball, of course, happened only once a year, the one special night Cats could feel the holy spirit among them, and reach out towards the Heaviside Layer.

Jemima sighed and nodded.

"Me too," she said. "I'd love to become part of the Jellicles again. There's too many kittens and not enough adults around here. It'd be nice to talk with girls my own age again."

"Then it's settled," Alonzo said. "Tonight, we'll try to persuade them to let Cassandra back. Then we'll ask Michel if he wants to join, and take the kittens to meet their new 'family'."


End file.
